Whiskey Lullaby
by ShunxDan01fan
Summary: Kagome comes home from college and see Sango with Miroku...Whiskey Lullaby...Enjoy.


Whiskey Lullaby

Me: I'm sorry but I just found out something bad and I feel really depressed so some of my stories may be sad..  
Dan: I'm sorry...what happened? Who did it?!  
Me: Sorry... don't want to talk about it. On with the story me(Shunxdanfan01) does not own Inuyasha or Bakugan. Whiskey Lullaby is owned by Allison Krauss and Brad Paisley. Enjoy :)

Summary: Kagome comes back from college and sees Sango with Miroku...Whiskey Lullaby...

Kagome had just graduated from high school and she was on her way to see her girlfriend for a month before she went to college. Kagome jumped out of the bone eaters well and headed towards Kaede's village. She smiled and watched the scenery around her as she entered the village. Sango met her there and the two shared a kiss. "Hey you." Sango said wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist.

The month went by fast.

Kagome and Sango shared a goodbye kiss and Kagome left. Kagome was finally back for a few weeks for break then she would finish her fourth year of college. She arrived in the village with a buquet of flowers looking for her girlfried. At first she only saw Sango and the she saw Miroku wrapping his arms around Sango's waist and kissing her. 'What, she's kissing him back?' Kagome thought. Sango pulled back and saw Kagome. "Kagome I..."she dropped the flowers and ran to the well. Tears were pouring down her face as she ran through the forest and jumped down the well.

'She put her out... like the burning end of a midnight cigarrette. She broke her heart.'

Kagome walked into a local bar and sat down. She looked down at the bar table as the tears hit it. "Drink pease.'' she asked, "Which one?" "Doesn't matter...anything to take the pain away..." "ID" "Here" she said coldly. "Ok so-rry.'' He said sarcasticly.

'She spent her whole life trying to forget...we watched her drink her pain away a little at a time...but she never could drunk enough to get off her mind until the night, she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger."

Kagome was a regular now at the bar..she sat on the exact spot she first came in every day for exactly one year. She dropped out of college and hardly saw her family. Inuyasha saw her once and begged her to come back or forget about Sango, but being Kagome she refused ''Let it go...you wouldn't understand.'' is what she always said to anyone.

"And finally drank away her memory.."

The bar closed and Kagome stumbled out not paying attention. She walked into the street, people tried to stop her but she pushed them off until.. HONK!(car honking) "Oh No! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Life is short but this time it was bigger...than the strength she had to get up off her knees."

Kagome laid on her stomach...her head resting on her arm. "San...San..Sango..."she whispered holding a note in her hand. As she took her last breath.

'We found her with her face down in the pillow with a note that said I love her till I die.."

The funeral was silent...Inuyasha had came...but never said a word.

'And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..'

Sango couldn't believe Kagome was gone..'Why did I?...How could I?..' Tears fell down her face as she dropped to the ground.

'The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself..for years and years..She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.'

Sango walked into a market and saw bottles of sake...1 year later...Sango stumbled into her makeshift hut..

'She finally drank her pain away little a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get her off her mind until the night...'

She put the bottle on the floor and grabbed a picture. She looked at her and Kagome back when they were happy before she broke her heart. She set the picture down and grabbed the bottle.

'She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger... and finally drank away her memory...life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees.'

Inuyasha and Kaede went to check on Sango, but they found her laying face down with a picture in her hand.

'We found her with her face down in the pillow...clinging to her picture for dear for dear life...we laid her next to her beneath the will, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby..la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...la la la la la la...la la la la la la la la la la

Dan: What did you think?  
Shippo: Wait where is Shunxdanfan01?  
Kasi: Taking a nap..she was crying and then fell asleep.  
Me: Yawwwwwnn..sorry so what did you think? :) Dan: Yay! She's happy! *hugs me*  
Me: Yea... 


End file.
